This instant specification relates to search systems.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia context) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines return a set of search results in response to a user submitted query.
Some queries (e.g., queries with a geographic component) are split into components in order to be correctly interpreted. Conventionally, manually generated query patterns are used to match queries and to split the matched queries for interpretation.